The Light Within the Darkness
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: All the clues are left for Demyx to figure out the meaning of what Axel told him, "Even in the darkest of places there is always a light within the Darkness." Can Demyx figure out the meaning before its too late to save his friend?
1. Prolouge: The Lost

The mansion was silent, just like it had been for the past 4 months since Axel's death. No one had spoken about the incident, especially Xigbar. There were others still in the hospital recovering from the horrific event that had left most of them with unsettling nightmares. There were two nobodies that were stuck in a coma, Vexen and Luxord after they had been attacked, they'd been like that for almost 8 or 9 months now, and if they didn't wake up soon... well the consequences would be dire. Xaldin had stopped cooking good tasting food, instead now it was a type of slop that even prisoners weren't subjected too, though it was now befitting since they were all prisoners of fear, sorrow, and pain. Even number 12, whom everyone had seemed to fear slightly, seemed like nothing more than a gnat that wasn't even annoying anymore. Marluxia, number 11, had seemed to have a nervous breakdown and allowed all the plants in the gardens wither and die, just like everything else had in the World that never was. Zexion stayed in the lab or hospital constantly trying to find a way to help the others. Xemnas had refused to come out of Saix's hospital room, hoping that they could save the puppy from losing his arm completely. Lexeaus, strong as he was had felt such an emotional shock from the ordeal that he could now be seen walking around the perimeters of the castle, trying to find some way to regain what was now lost. Roxas and Xion had gone insane from grief and threatened to kill the only person who was now trying to follow the advice that the red head had given him in the last few seconds of his life, and yet the strangest occurrence so far was Sora showing up and trying to help them with their troubles. Xigbar had gone into hiding after the madness that he'd created, he was the reason for all the disaster, and yet who could blame him for being curious and opening the catastrophe that was Pandora's Box? Demyx on the other hand, had locked himself up in his room, he didn't want to make new memories and forget. Forget what Axel had told him before he had disappeared into the darkness; he didn't want to forget the one thing that gave him hope on seeing his friend again. 'We'll see each other again, sometime. I promise. I'm not sure how or when or hell where. But we'll meet again. Just remember that no matter what there is always a light within the darkness.' It was the one promise that Demyx intended to see Axel complete fully.

It was a normal day so far within the dull and deranged castle walls; the blonde sitarist sat in his window looking out over the desecrated city below. He held the red leather bound diary, no scratch that journal, Axel would kill him if he'd said it was a diary. He started to laugh only to stop clutching the place where their hearts should be. If they weren't supposed to have hearts, why did it hurt so much? He opened up the book to a new fresh page picking up a pen and started to scribble down words quickly. 'It's been another typical day again Axel. It seems like everything is…' he didn't want to write the word 'dead' down, in fear that it would bring forth another wave of tears. 'Slow,' he quickly replaced the word and began chewing on the end of the cheap plastic pen. 'Everything is the same, dull and lifeless, heartless and cold… Some of the others have started to get better…from… well… you… know.' He sighed as single drop of water hit the page nearly erasing his last few thoughts. He wiped it away quickly and tried to save it before the ink dissolved away. 'You left without saying goodbye again. Where are you Axel? Where did you go? Where did you disappear too?' Another tear fell hitting the paper again. 'It's so cold now without you here, everyone's so sad, and Xiggy's run away from me again…' A few drops fell down onto the paper staining it permanently. "Dammit... I'm stronger than this..." he sighed and popped the crick in his neck starting again on the now damp paper. 'I want to know more… Who was the spirit? A-and why did you have to die! Why? It wasn't right... You were just protecting me right...? Right?' he put the journal down looking up at the ceiling hoping that he wouldn't cry anymore. He'd started writing to Axel everyday in the journal, that way he would remember, he would remember every question or doubt that he had, that way the flaming red head could tell him what was going on, just like he always did. 'My biggest question was what you told me… Even in that darkest of places, there's always a light there to guide your way. What did you mean by that Axel?' he bit his lip and turned over to look at the heartless that was sleeping beside him. "So what will we do today Rift?" The heartless looked up at him for a second before snuggling back into the 'Pyro' shirt that he was nesting in, one of Axel's old shirts. Demyx chuckled slightly, "Why do you always take Axel's shirts… He's going to be mad…" Demyx trailed off and swallowed hard laying down next to Rift's nest, he could smell familiar scents coming from the shirt, there was the smell of ash, as well as the smell of cinnamon and smoke from his cigarettes, as well as a faint trace of the body wash that he used, he buried his nose deeper feeling the over whelming feelings of sadness trying to seep in his pores. Xigbar was gone, as was Axel, what else did he have left? There was a sudden rush of cold air, and he got the feeling that someone was touching his arm, and though they'd come in with a cold blast, the room had suddenly warmed up exponentially, and all those feelings of sadness that he had before seemed to disappear within a single touch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around seeing a glimpse of red disappearing down the long driveway. He blinked shocked and then looked again. "A-axel?..."


	2. Chapter 1: Following the Spirit

**Chapter 1: Following the Spirit**

"A-axel?" Demyx stuttered as he stared at the pale ghostly figure walking down the road. He quickly rubbed his eyes expecting it to disappear quickly, but when he

opened his eyes again he was startled to see it still there. "Axel, W-wait!" he ran out the door and through the halls as fast as he could towards where the spirit had been, he

had to catch Axel, he just had to before his friend left him again. "Axel! Wait!" he ran down the paved road passing all the buildings until he came to what must've been a

graveyard. "Funny, I don't remember ever having a graveyard here…" he paused and watched as the ghost walked right into a portal and disappeared, as soon as he did the

portal began to vanish and without even thinking he ran and jumped inside hoping for the best. He fell down a long tunnel full of screams of agony and pain for what seemed

like hours, and by the time he hit the floor he was literally emotionally exhausted from all the strain and from all the tears he'd shed for those poor souls. He managed to

stand up wobbling slightly and start down the long hallway emerging into a place filled with darkness and a few torches to light the way. "Where am I? Axel?" he called out

becoming frightened. "Maybe I shouldn't have come down here alone… Maybe I should have brought one of the others with me," he paused thinking for a moment. "What am

I saying? I'm tough. I can handle this." He said and suddenly a rock fell behind him causing him to halfway scream in terror and squeak like a girl. "Ok, so maybe I do need

some help." He sighed and tried to keep calm as he kept going down the path.

After a few hours of walking he arrived in the hollow part of the tunnel and what was inside amazed him. A large coliseum sat in the middle of the room, it seemed to

remind him of Hade's underworld but there was a feeling like it wasn't the same, there was too much bloodlust in the air for it to be the same. The sound of cheering could be

heard though and it seemed to peak his curiosity as he headed towards the entrance, walking past the two non existent guards and watched from the top of the entrance. In

the ring surrounded by guys twice his size was a red head, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his face was covered with splotches of blood. He was wearing a tattered

tan shirt and pants that were covered with mud, blood, and whatever else he'd crawled around in. He was also wearing a pair of combat boots that had seen better days.

Though it was his acid green eyes that Demyx could never forget, nor would he ever have mistaken them for someone else's eyes. Axel was the only person he'd ever seen

with that color, and he knew that the person fighting in the ring was his friend. "Axel!" he called out to him but was drowned out by the crowds cheering for a bloody end. The

fiery red head seemed focused and intent on not dying. "Finish him!" "Destroy the Runt!" the people called out as the giant charged Axel swinging his axe wildly, Axel

disappeared leaving an after image as the axe swung through. "Hmm? Where the hell did that runt go?" the man yelled. "You really are an idiot." Axel stood nimbly on the end

of the axe staring at him. "W-what did you say? I'll destroy you!" he swung the weapon around trying to knock Axel off. Axel jumped away to a blind spot behind him and

brought his knife up through the middle of the giant's spine severing it in one clean blow. The man toppled down crying out in pain, "W-what have you done to me? I can't

stand!" "Nor will you ever stand again…" Axel pulled out his blade, his eyes holding a cold and compassionless gaze at his opponent. "I guess this is the ways of the

assassins?" the man choked out coughing up blood. Axel never replied and slit his throat killing him instantly. "You were a fool, as am I." he whispered and looked up into the

stands seeing the little blonde. "Demyx?" Demyx stood wide eyed at the top not believing what he'd just seen Axel do. He'd never witnessed Axel being so violent, so blood

thirsty, and yet… he wasn't afraid.

A woman who sat in the other end of the arena was dressed in fine robes of white and gold, and her hands and body were covered with jewelry, she had electric green

hair and poisonous hypnotic red eyes. "Well done slave! You have served your master well. I am pleased with you. Now guards please take him back to his chambers," she

stopped and looked straight at Demyx, "Bring me the intruder. I'm sure we'll get some entertainment out of him." She smiled an evil smile that seemed to send a set of chills

up Demyx's spine as he turned to run away only to be stopped by a group of guards. "NO! Let me go!" he struggled against them as they drug him to their leader. "Get on

your knees before the Queen you vermin!" they shoved him down on his knees hard, he couldn't help but stare up at her terrified by what was about to come. "Oh little

Demyx, don't you remember me? I'm the one who tried to kill you and got Axel instead." She chuckled at him as he flinched. "Y-you're Queen Pandora?" he trembled at the

name remembering all the horrible things she'd done to the others. "Yes, I am Pandora, and you have ventured into the realm of the spirits little one, my dwelling. I'm afraid

that I must dispose of you now that you, one of the living has seen this place. It is the law of the land I'm afraid." She sighed flakily and looked back at him. "But I'm willing to

make you an offer you can't refuse." He looked up at her pleadingly, "W-what is it?" She smiled darkly, "You will become a slave to me and serve all my warriors, or become

the woman of one." He looked up at her confused, "The woman of one? What do you mean by that? Do I get to choose the person that I'll be confined to?" He was puzzled by

her words. "Don't think I'll tell you everything little one." Smirks with deadly intent gleaming in her eyes. "I-I really don't like being used by people, s-so maybe be the woman

of one?" he grimaced when he said that in front of her. "Good choice little one." She smirked as the guards forced him to hold still and open his mouth as he tried to squirm

away from them. The other guard forced the pill down his throat and he felt like his body was on fire and every nerve ending was extremely sensitive to the touch as they

carried him to a room and laid him on the bed, locking the door as they left him to his pain.


	3. Chapter 2: Lets Play a Game

**Chapter 2:**

Demyx awoke within a strange room filled with curtains the same color like Marluxia's favorite underwear, fuchsia, and the same as Zexion's hair, sleight blue. There were

pillows and gold everywhere making him think of a harem in Aladdin's world he'd stumbled across once. The light coming from a large crystal chandelier seemed extremely

bright as he tried to sit up feeling dizzy and that his equilibrium was now off somewhat. "What's going on?" he paused looking around at the room and then down at his body

nearly freaking out at what he now saw. Instead of a flat chest like he normally had, he now had two somewhat large mounds growing from his chest. "Oh god… I'm turning

into Larxene!" he screamed panicking and pulling at his clothes. He stopped pausing for a moment before opening up his pants and letting out the highest pitched scream of

his life. "W-where is it? I-it's gone…" He sat down and started crying as he realized that he was no longer a he, but in fact was now a she.

The Queen sat upon her throne listening to drab stories about how someone had done something stupid that day and messed up the system. "What would you have us do to

this sinner Queen Pandora?" the head guard asked her while holding the prisoner down. Pandora sighed, "Seriously… Does nobody ever follow my rules?" she sighed angrily at

the man who had been the cause. "Throw him in the dungeon for 3 days and give him 1000 lashes." she went back to filing down her nails. "My Queen… You called for me to

return to you?" someone spoke from behind her, their voice tickling the back of her neck almost playfully. "Why don't you just show up where I can see you? Eh, Xigbar?" she

smiled almost playfully at him. He smirked appearing before her on one knee, "My Queen, your plan is in motion." he took her hand kissing it. She smiled at him seductively,

"You've done well my pet…" He smiled up at her with his one gold eye clouded over. Pandora turned to one of her advisors. "Has the intruder been taken care of?" The man

coughed for a second clearing his throat , "The transformation process has finally finished changing him into a her. Shall I call forth the maids to go bathe and change her so

she can be brought before you?" Pandora nodded and waved everyone away as she rose and headed back towards her chambers with Xigbar following at her heels.

Axel sighed and looked out the bars on the door as the guards passed back and forth on their daily rounds. He turned back and walked back into the large room falling back

onto the bed made of pillows. "Don't get too comfy, you're required to see the Queen here in a couple of hours." Omar the head guard spoke up. "Whatever…" he rolled over

onto his side relaxing. Instead of relaxing though he found himself worrying over that blonde sitar playing idiot. "Why did Demyx have to follow me? I hope Pandora will let

him go if I can complete the tasks for her." he bit his lip as another shudder ran through him, "Demyx you stupid idiot… You always make me worry like this. No matter how

many years its been since we broke up, I've sworn that I'll always take care of you and watch your back. Even when you didn't want me to I always stuck up for you…" sighs,

"I wonder how Rifts doing right now…" He rolled over back onto his back and stared at the door. "He's probably starving for a heart right now… that and Demyx's fish. Poor

Nemo and Dori." He shook his head and quickly pulled himself up onto his feet beginning to pace around the room.

The door that led to Demyx's room opened back up and she was met by what seemed like two dozen maids. "H-hi? C-can I help you?" she quivered, her voice sounded

different, It sounded weak and timid. "We're here to clean you and help you get ready right before you go to meet the Queen." they walked up to her and started pulling off

her clothes every which way. Demyx's tan skin was already soft and she got plenty of good remarks over how well maintained he or she was. 'Of course I was well groomed…

You idiots think I woke up and looked this good?' she kept the thought in her head of course since they all carried weapons, either on a garter belt beneath the skirt or hidden

in their cleavage somehow. 'Warrior maids… Who would've thunk?' she rolled her eyes allowing them to push her into the tub and start scrubbing her body down. "Ow, I'm

going to be raw when you guys are through." she winced as the scrubber rubbed across her skin. At least the skin scrubbing wasn't as bad as when they got a hold of her now

shaggy hair, yanking and pulling her every which way almost sending Demyx into a frenzied rage. She wasn't even allowed to rest as they halfway yanked her out of the tub

nearly ripping her leg off in the process and then was attacked by rough scratchy towels going everywhere. 'Good grief, had no one in this hell hole ever heard of privacy.' she

shook her head letting them continue the grooming process with clothing pieces and the lacing of a corset. After what seemed like an eternity they finished with her and

dragged her after them back towards where the Queen now was.

Axel and him were joined back together as they were herded down the hall by the maids and the guards. Demyx had never seen Axel look so serious as he did now, but it was

when he slipped his hand into hers that she knew he was the same old Axel that she'd always known. He looked tired and concerned at the same time. Demyx tried to get

closer to him so that she could feel that he was alive and that this wasn't a dream. They came in before the Queen while she lounged on her couch being fanned by her two

half naked slaves. "Ah, I'm so glad that the two of you could make it today." she smiled at them. "What did you call us here for?" Axel asked first and it was suddenly Demyx

who lunged at her, "What did you do to me?" She held up her finger and waved it in her face clicking her tongue in a disapproving manner, "Now, Now you agreed to my

terms." She held up her hand to stop the fan wavers. "What I've called you here for is, for a game." "A game?" Axel replied not to fond of the way the conversation was going.

"Yes, Demyx will be your trophy while you battle in the arena. If you can defeat all 13 of my warriors without dying in the process then you can return to your life in the

human world. If you can't and you die, Demyx's body will be forfeited to the winner to do as he will to her and you'll remained trapped here forever." "T-that doesn't sound

too bad…" Demyx tried to regain her composure. "Oh and theirs one more challenge so it goes both ways. If you fool around with another man and betray him than Axel will

die and then you'll be tortured and murdered in the square as a message to other women." Demyx gulped, "I suddenly like his side of the deal now." "Take them away." she

waved her hand dismissing them from her presence as the guards led them away and she turned to Xigbar who came out from the shadows. "Make sure you make her life a

living hell and tempt her in anyway possible, understood?" Xigbar chuckled nodding. "I understand my Queen."


	4. Chapter 3: Hope

"Look at me when I'm glaring at you…" Axel barked off at the water user as they were being hauled back to their room.

"No… You'll just yell at me again." Demyx pouted still looking away from the red head.

"Of course I'm going to yell. You've put yourself in even more danger and I'm the one who has to bail you out." He bit his lip before muttering, "Like always."

"Hmm? Say something?"

Axel's forehead vein throbbed knowing Demyx would probably cause him to drop dead from a massive stroke, all made up by the built up stress and anger the water user had pushed on him.

"You'll be the death of me one of these days."

Demyx didn't reply as they were forcefully shoved through the door and into the room, followed by the sound of guards laughing as the bolts clicked into place.

"No! I don't like locked doors!" she groaned pouting even more.

"Don't worry I'll get you home soon enough." Axel snapped his fingers lighting all the lights in the room.

"You've been able to do your fire and you're still locked up?!"

Axel rubbed his temple sighing feeling the oncoming coronary, "I can only doo the bare minimum with my flames right now… So the best that I can do is singe some eyebrows and light candles."

"Aren't you useless then?" She seated herself in a mass of pillows her dress fluffing up around her.

"You look like a marshmallow in that dress." He chuckled softly a smile finally crossing his face and making him look more like the Axel she knew.

"I'm so glad that you're alive."

The words made him stop and look down at her.

"It's been so lonely without my best friend… Rift misses you too." She sniffled tears welling up in the water user's eyes.

He sighed sitting beside her, holding her close and letting her cry on him. "I'm right here… I won't leave you again… Okay?" he gave her a serious look.

She nodded and clung to his shirt still relishing in his warmth and the feral scent that he seemed to give off, enjoying all the things that made him Axel that made him her friend.

"You know I should start charging people for these therapy sessions." He smiled squeezing tighter.

'Maybe Roxas was right," he suddenly thought. 'Maybe we do have hearts.' That would explain why it always seemed to ache where his heart used to have been.

"Things seem to be in order." Pandora looked over the items that were brought to her, her eyes narrowed at one thing.

"What is THAT?" she screeched at a small box that was sent to her. To her someone sending her a box was a sign of aggression.

"We found that with all the items this morning your majesty. Should we get rid of it?"

"YES! GET RID OF THAT HORRID THING!" she screamed again before sitting down in her chair her fingers gripping the chairs arms tightly.

"What someone send you something that you don't like?" Xigbar appeared from a corner in the room. "Not fit for the Queen of Chaos?"

"You of all people know how I hate… boxes! It was a dammed box that locked me away for thousands of years keeping me from spreading my Chaos across this filthy hope ridden land!"

"And now someone threatens you by sending a box…" Xigbar chuckled softly. "You want me to find out who is responsible for this?"

"Of course I do! I want to find them and destroy them before they can destroy me!" she threw a glass cup at him. "Do as your told!"

He glared at her before walking over and grabbing her wrist squeezing tightly. "I could end you… I don't have to take orders from the likes of you." He sounded dangerous.

"Dangerous words, but you wouldn't hurt me. We both know that if you hurt me you lose all chances of finding what you've lost, of what you've craved for so long. How many years has it been? 20?" she chuckled watching him let go and back away.

"Now be a good boy and find me the traitor. I have other things to deal with and plan." She sighed. "Like your sons next death match."

He didn't reply as he teleported away really wanting to kill that woman.

She sat back down now shaken, "When did he manage to break free from that spell?!"

"What do you mean Demyx is now missing?!" Marluxia asked now worried about the little water user.

"I don't know he's just not here anymore. He'll eventually turn back up." Vexen replied trying to work on his experiments.

"You know you could pay more attention to me… You have been in a coma for a while now."

"Tell me again why I would do that?"

Marluxia just glared back at him, "Fine be that way."

Zexion paid no attention to the two and continued to read from his book in the corner, though he still was a bit worried too.

"This Queen Pandora... Is she really gone?"

Saix asked the question that had been on everyone's minds. The number 7 had been mopey since his friends disappearance… he wouldn't say death. "I know Axel's still alive somewhere, and if Demyx is missing… He might be there too."


End file.
